A Dozen Roses
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: Robbie starts to see Cat in a new light, but he wonders if his feelings are being returned. Robbie Cat Cabbie. Fluff. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**so, I have another Cabbie story for you all. This is just a couple of ideas that I had for my last story but I just kind of forgot, or I didn't have anywhere to put them. Hope you enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

Robbie was sitting by himself at a table at the Asphalt Café, eating a bowl of Cream of Mushroom Soup, and he was feeling a bit down about himself at the moment. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade were sitting at their normal table, talking amongst themselves, clearly not really even noticing that Robbie wasn't their next to them. Then Cat walked up to the table and was about to sit down next to Andre, but then she noticed that Robbie was sitting by himself.

Cat smiled and bounced her way over to Robbie and sat down across from him. "Hey, Robbie," Cat said very happily. Robbie only nodded once. "So, how was your date with Amy Stroup last night?" Robbie gave her thumbs down, and stuck his tongue out and made a light fart noise which made Cat laugh. "I'm sorry, Robbie."

"It's not your fault," Robbie said, and then he stuck a spoonful of his soup into his mouth.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking," Cat asked, clearly very concerned.

"In the middle of the date she told me she was going to the restroom," Robbie began. "Then she never came back." Robbie gave a little shrug to try and show Cat that she didn't have to worry about him.

"Well, that's too bad," Cat said with clear sympathy in her voice, and then her face immediately lit up because she got an idea. "Hey, do you want to hang out today after school? I was going to go to the park." Robbie didn't say anything. "Maybe it could get your mind off of Amy and that she ditched you in the middle of your date."

A small smile started to escape from Robbie lips, and then he nodded, "Okay, Cat."

After school Robbie and Cat were walking to the park. Robbie looked over at Cat, who was smiling from ear to ear as she looked around at the beautiful day. "Thanks for doing this, Cat."

Cat looked at Robbie and said, "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for."

They finally reached the park, and Cat ran onto the grass like a little kid. Robbie just continued to walk, smiling at Cat's innocence, and then Cat tripped and fell to the ground. Robbie ran up to her, and he heard her crying, "Cat, are you alright?"

But Cat wasn't crying, she was laughing. "That was funny," Cat said as she rolled over. "C'mon lay down." Robbie smiled and laid down on Cat's right. He started to stare at Cat, who was looking straight up at the sky, and he smiled. Cat looked a him, and she said, "Not at me, at the sky."

Robbie chuckled a little bit, and he looked up at the sky. They just laid there for a moment for two, and then Robbie finally asked, "What are we doing?"

"Making shapes in the clouds, duh," Cat joked, and then her face light up. "Right there that cloud looks like a bunny." Robbie looked at the clouds and sure enough he saw a could shaped like a little bunny. "Your turn."

Robbie looked at the clouds for a moment, and then he pointed to one with his left hand. "That one looks like a dog."

Cat immediately saw the dog, "Aw, it's cute." Robbie puts his hand down, and it landed on Cat's, and then she began to hold Robbie's hand, intertwining their fingers. Robbie looked at her, but he didn't mind it. They laid there for hours making many different pictures in the sky.

They were leaving the park, still holding hands. "Thanks again, Cat," Robbie said. "For everything."

Cat looked up at Robbie, smiling. "You're welcome." Robbie walked Cat home, and then he started to walk home.

**I believe there will be a couple of more chapters, so stay tuned. Review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so here is the 2nd chapter, and I decided to write the rest of the story in Robbie's POV because I think it would better told in a first person point of view. so I really hope you enjoy. Also thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story so far.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

Today me and Beck were going to head up to Disneyland to try out the reworked Star Tours ride, but he called me this morning saying he wouldn't be able to make it because Jade had gotten food poison at BF Wangs, and he was going to stay with her. So I had to go on my own, but the thought to ask Cat to go immediately entered my brain. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello," Cat said happily which immediately brought a smile to my face.

"Hey, Cat. It's Robbie…"

"Oh, hey Robbie," Cat said completely cutting me off. "What's up?"

"Well me and Beck were going to go to Disneyland today, but Jade got sick, and he's going to stay with her," I stopped to catch my breath, and then I continued. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come…"

"Yes, yes, I want to come," Cat said extremely happy and excited.

I smiled. "Okay, Cat. Well, I'm going to get ready, so I will probably be at your house in an hour."

"Okay, see you then. Bye," Cat said.

"Bye," I said with a smile. Then we both hung up, and I immediately raised my hands in the air, and yelled, "Yes!" After I had gotten ready I was on my over to Cat's house, and when I got there Cat ran out side the house and up to my car. I had to quickly slam on my breaks to avoid hitting her. She got into the car wearing, a cute read tank top that had Mickey Mouse on it, and yellow shorts. She looked amazing.

She turned to me with a smile that was so big it looked like it hurt. "C'mon let's get going." I smiled and then I began to drive off.

After a while of comfortable silence I broke it. "So, Cat what are rides are you going to ride?"

She replied with smile, "All of them."

I smiled, "I don't think we're going to be able to ride them all in one day."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she yell seeming really offended. I loved when she said that because I knew that I could easily calm her down.

"Just that we may have to come back another day to ride them all," I said with a smile which made Cat immediately smile.

When we got there Cat ran straight to the line which was good because when I finally got to her she had already made it to the front of the line. When we got the front of the line, I said, "Two please with fast passes," to the lady, and then me and Cat began to walk towards the entrance. Cat began to dig in her purse, and I looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my money, so I can pay you back," Cat said a she continues to search in her bag.

"Oh you don't have to do that," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "I invited you, you shouldn't have to pay."

"But I want to," Cat said innocently.

"But you're going to need money to buy a pair of Mickey Ears," I said which made Cat smile with excitement.

"KK!"

Once inside cat immediately ran to the gift shop to purchase her pair of Mickey Ears. Once I got in there she had already picked out her ears which were pink with a silver tiara on the top of it, and with the word "Princess" on the back of it, it couldn't have suited her better. She put it on and came up to me with a big smile on her face, and then she looked at my hands with a confused expression on her face, "Where's yours?"

"I'm not getting one," I said with a small smile.

"What," Cat asked maybe a little too loudly. "You have to get Mickey Ears when you come to Disneyland," she said with wide eyes. I couldn't argue with that, so I started to look around for a pair of Mickey Ears and found a really cool R2D2 pair of Mickey Ears. I put it on right away. Then me and Cat made our way to Cat's favorite ride; Storybook Land. As we were sitting in the boat I kept looking over to Cat who had an amazed smile on her face as she looked all around the ride. Then we made our way to Star Tours, and it was awesome, and then we went on as many rides as we could which was a lot of because of the fast passes I bought.

We finally ended the night with the spectacular fireworks show, and then we began to walk back to my car. I felt something weird on my back, so I looked over to that it was Cat with her arm around my waist and the weird feeling was because she was wearing the pair of Mickey Mouse gloves she bought. "You have fun," I asked her.

Cat looked up at me smiling, and she nodded, "Most fun I have ever had." I smiled at her and put my arm around, and we walked to my car.

I drove Cat home, and before she got out she said, "Bye, Robbie. We should do this again."

I smiled and said, "Anytime." Cat got out and made her way up to her door, and I began to drive home and I had only one thought on my mind which was, "I'm in love with Cat Valentine."

**There you have it, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you feel compelled to. thanks :) I have the 3rd chapter already written, so be looking for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who has read and review the last two chapters. So, here's the 3rd chapter. I really like this chapter because it's the first chapter where I have the whole cast speak in it and keep them in character. So please enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

For the past two days my mind was filled with thoughts and dreams of Cat. I walked into school, and I was feeling pretty good about myself due to what happened with Cat the other day and how I now know I feel about her. I saw Tori by her locker looking down at her phone, I need to tell someone and Tori can keep a secret, so I made my way over to her. "Hey, Tori," I said as I got behind her.

Tori jumped at the sound of my voice, and she turned around and slightly smiled when she saw me and said, "Hey, Robbie." She could tell that I had something to tell her because she gave me a confused look. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"I… need to tell you something," I said a little nervously which made her eyes widen a little bit, inviting me to continue. I looked around to make sure no one was around, but I whispered to just be safe, "I think I'm in love with Cat."

"OH MY GOSH," Tori said loudly and clearly happy and excited which made everybody around to look at us, but she quickly started to whisper, "That is so awesome." I smiled. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know yet," I said. Tori gave me a very confused look. "I mean, I don't know how."

Tori smiled. "Don't worry about that." Then the bell rang, so we made out way to Sikowitz's, and right when I walked into the class room Andre, Beck, and Jade all turned and looked at me, all with small smiles on their faces. I crunched my eyebrows in confusion, and I looked over at Tori who gave me a knowing smile. I sighed as I realized that Tori probably sent a text to them telling them what I had told her.

I walked to my seat, and then a moment later Cat walked in, wearing a beautiful blue dress which made my jaw drop a little, and she walked right up to me. "Hi, Robbie," Cat said with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled at her, and said, "Hi, Cat." I looked back forward to the front of the classroom expecting Cat to take a seat right next to me, but she didn't.

Cat stood there for a while like she was waiting for me to do something which made me look up at her with absolute confusion across my face. "Where's my hug," she asked with a shy smile. I smiled and stood up, and she immediately gave he a big hug which almost made me fall over, but I held myself up and hugged her back. I looked over, and all my friends were smiling at me which made he turn very red.

The rest of the class went on with Sikowitz giving a lecture, and then ending it with a game of ABC improv, I think, I wasn't really paying attention because I just glanced over at Cat every couple of minutes the entire class class. Then at lunch we were all eating our food, Cat was sitting right next to me while everyone was looking at us expecting to see something, but I had no idea what. Then Cat excused herself from the table to go to the restroom, and I really wished she had stayed because I feared the questions that I knew my friends had for me. Once Cat was inside the school Beck looked at me.

"What's up, man," Beck asked with a knowing smile which made me sigh.

"Like you don't know," I said sarcastically as I glared at Tori, and everyone looked at her. All Tori did was smile.

"What," Tori said with a laugh. "I'm sorry. I just thought these guys should know." I shook my head because the information was already out there, and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked down at the food in front of me.

"I think it's awesome, man," Andre offered with a smile and a clap on the shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a little smile and nod, and then I looked back down at my food.

"Even I think so," Jade said in a flat voice but with a smile which made everyone and me look at her. "If I had to choose who Cat should go out with, it wouldn't be you, but you're a close second, Robbie." Everyone including me just stared at Jade in slight awe for a short moment. "You're welcome." I lightly smiled at her.

"So, Tori said you didn't know how to tell her," Beck said but as more of question. "Do you need help?"

I thought about that for a moment, but then I shook my head because I had been thinking about how I could tell her the whole time during Sikowitz's class. "I've been thinking about it, and I think I figured out a way I can do it." I smiled and everyone else smiled.

Tori smiled, "I hope it works for you." I was about to say something but I saw Cat walking back to the table with her usual beautiful smile on her face, and everyone else saw her too and looked at their food just as Cat took her seat. I took a look at her and smiled, and she looked at me and smiled back before she continued to eat. I'm going to tell her.

**So there you have it. So i figured out how many chapters there are going to be, and it's at least 7 maybe MAYBE 8, but i still not sure yet. Anyway thank you for reading. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter is here. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I like this one, and hopefully you will too. Enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

It had been two days since Tori told everyone about how I felt about Cat, but it was now Valentine's Day and I was putting my plan into action. I was on my way over to Cat's house to tell her how I felt about her. It was about 10 o'clock at night and I was just hoping that she was at home. I had made it to Cat's house, and I just sat in the car a little nervous. I thought back to the first time me and Cat met and became friends.

_We were both in Kindergarten. It was Cat's first day, and the teacher sat her at my table. When she sat down I smiled at her and said, "Hi, Caterina, I'm Robbie."_

_Cat looked at me. "I don't like to gross boys with cooties," Cat said coldly, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I remember I was a little hurt by that, but then the teacher said we could have some time to color._

_I pulled out my Toy Story coloring book and began to color using my 64 crayon box; the one with the sharpener built in. Then I looked over at Cat who had pulled out a Little Mermaid coloring book, but she was looking through her backpack for some crayons but didn't find any. So she pulled out a pencil and almost started to color with that, so I said, "Hey, do you want to use some of my crayons?"_

_Cat looked up at me and smiled, and she got up and walked around the table and gave me a very big hug. "I change my mind, you're too nice to have cooties," Cat said with a smile, and she grabbed some crayons and went back to her seat. We have been very good friends every since._

I smiled at the memory, and I got out of the car. I was wearing a blue button down shirt, some nice black dress pants, and my lucky pair of Converse All-Stars. I opened the back door of my car and reached inside, and I pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red roses I had bought 30 minutes earlier. I took one out and threw it back in the car, and I then retrieved a synthetic rose and stuck in in the bouquet to take the place of the one I had just taken out. I began walking up to her front door, and I hid the bouquet behind my back.

I rang the doorbell and moment or two later the door was answered by Cat, she looked amazing in a pink tank top, and pink pajama bottoms. "Hi, Robbie," Cat said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Cat," I said very nervously but with a smile.

I noticed Cat's eyes widen when she noticed how I was dressed. "Wow, you look really nice," she said while she gave me a look up and down. I smiled nervously which made her smile.

"You look really beautiful yourself tonight," I said with a smile.

Cat smiled and turned a little red, but then she said, "So, what's up?"

I took a very deep and nervous breath before I said, "I got these for you." I pulled out the bouquet of roses and handed them to her which made her smile, and she gladly grabbed them.

"Thanks, Robbie," Cat said with a huge smile on her face. Cat noticed that one of them was synthetic, so she looked up at me with a confused expression. "Why is one fake," she asked very innocently.

"It's so I can tell you this," I began. "I will love you until the last rose dies," I told her with a smile. Cat just looked up at me with wide eyes, so I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Cat then wrapped her arms around me and started to kiss back. It felt like we were kissing for about one minute straight, but it was probably only a couple of seconds, but I didn't want it to stop. Then we finally broke apart both with smiles on our faces. "Happy Valentine's Day," I said with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said back with a smile that matched mine. She walked back inside holding the roses very lovingly.

I turned back around and started to head back to my car, and then I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade which simply said, "I did it!" Then I got back in my car and drove home with the world's biggest smile on my face.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. And I would like to say that I borrowed the part with the crayons from the story "Graduation Surprise" by La Juliette . If you haven't read it, it's amazing, so definitely check that out. Thanks for reading, and please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who has read and review the last two chapters. Here's chapter 5. I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday, I was with my friend filming a video. I hope you enjoy this.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

I walked into school the morning after me and Cat's kiss as though I was walking high above the world and nothing could knock me down, and I headed straight for my locker. I pulled out one of my books and then looked over to Tori's locker, and I saw her talking with Cat. I smiled and began to walk over to them, but then Cat walked away, so I walked up to Tori. "Hey, where did Cat go," I asked.

"The restroom," Tori said, and then she turned to me, her face was one of sadness which made me get a very confused look on my face. I was about to ask her what was going on, but before I could the bell rang. Tori ran off to Sikowitz's class, probably to avoid the question she knew I had. I walked into class and right when I did Andre, Beck, and Jade all turned to look at me with the same sad expression that Tori had. What was going on? I made my way over to my seat with a very confused expression on my face. A moment or two later Cat walked into class, and she made her way over to me and took a seat next to me. I smiled at her and she lightly smiled back. I couldn't figure out what was going on, nothing seemed very out of the ordinary, so I relaxed a bit.

Then at lunch we were all sitting at our usual table, but Cat was in line at the grub truck buying her food. And Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade were still giving me the same sad expressions, and I have had enough of it; I was really wondering what was going on, so i asked, "What's going on?"

Tori was about to speak, but Cat made her way to the table which made Tori immediately stop saying what she was about to say. So I figured that this had something to do with Cat, so all I had to do was find out what. Cat sat down and happily said, "Hey, everyone." Everyone only gave her a little nod.

I was going to ask her what was going on, "Hey, Cat..."

Then Cat's phone rang, so she answered it. "Hello?... Oh, hey," Cat said very happily. "Yeah, seven's fine with me... Bye. I love you." My jaw dropped a little, and the only thing I could do was stare at Cat in slight shock as she hung up and just began to eat her food, not even noticing my staring. I looked at the others, and they were slightly cringing.

I had to be sure. I had to know for sure. "Who was that," I asked trying very hard to hide my clearly shaking voice.

Cat didn't notice a thing. "My boyfriend, Bruce," Cat said with a smile. Her boyfriend? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"When did you meet him," I asked not really wanting to know, but I HAD to.

"A day before Valentine's Day," she said without hesitation. "He asked me if I wanted to go to a Valentine's Day dance with him. We had so much fun, and then he dropped me off at my house around 9:00. And tonight he's taking my baby golfing." Cat said very happy and excited. Then I felt my stomach fall all the way to my bowels which started to move uncontrollably, and I stood up instantly.

"I have to go to the restroom, excuse me" I said quickly and then I ran inside and straight to the restroom. I went into a stall, pulled my pants down, and sat down. As I was doing my business I kept thinking if this was what a broken heart felt like; if it knocks the crap out of you.

**So there you have it. I know it's kind of short, but some chapters are just shorter than others. Anyway thank you for reading. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the 6th chpater; this is the longest chapter I've ever written, and for a very good reason. I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed my story so far. I would also like to apologize for the last chapter because I know that it was kind of depressing. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

After that day when I found out that Cat had a boyfriend, and that we kissed after she got back from a date with said boyfriend I didn't go back to school the rest of the week. It was now Saturday afternoon, and I was in my living room, just sitting on my couch watching TV, but there was nothing good was showing. So I turned off the TV and pulled out my phone, and then I just started to go through the pictures on it. The first couple of pictures were of my friends at school goofing around which made me smile, but then I came across something that I totally forgot about. I was staring at a picture I had taken the day Cat and I went to Disneyland. Cat was posing with Mickey Mouse, and she was smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled at the picture and the memory it brought up, and then I began to go over every picture I took that day all the while I had a huge smile on my face. Many of them were of Cat posing with every character we could find, and then I came to the last photo which was of me and Cat smiling while the fireworks lit up our faces. We looked so happy. I could feel my eyes starting to water, so I turned off my phone and wiped my eyes with my shirt. Then I started to watch TV again, but then I heard a knock at my door. I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade were standing on my front porch which made my eyes widen a little. "Sup guys," I said very lightly and with a smile smile.

"How you feeling," Beck said with real concern in his voice.

"I don't really want to be here," Jade said flatly.

"Thanks, Jade," I said. "And I'm not doing so good, but I'm getting there. Come in." They all walked in and took a seat in my living room. Then I sat down too, and we all watched TV in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, about what happened, Robbie," Tori said as though she couldn't hold it in any longer, and everyone started to glare at her.

"It's okay. I didn't want to deal with it. That's why I stayed home this week, but I'm getting better," I said truthfully.

Everyone lightly smiled at that. Jade stood up, and she walked over to my side. "Well, in that case, if this helps," Jade said. "Cat thought that it was you just giving her a present."

I immediately made a confused face. "But I kissed her," I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she thought that it was part of the present," Jade said. I had to smile at that because it was just too cute.

"Alright enough of Cat talk," Andrea said. "The real reason why we came over was we wanted to see if you wanted to come to Karaoke Dokie with us tonight." I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, that'd be really cool," I said, and everyone gave me questionable looks. "I've been cooped up in my house for 4 days, and I really need to get out." Everyone smiled at me and nodded. "And I've really been craving some Buffalo Nuggets." Everyone moaned in agreement.

We arrived at Karaoke Dokie at around 7:30, just before the singing competition was about to start, and we made our way in and sat a table. The music stopped and the MC grabbed the microphone, "Okay, ladies and gents. We are about to start our singing competition for the evening, so let me hear you scream," the MC said excitedly, and everyone cheered very loudly. "Haha, okay, so first we have a young lady who is no stranger here. Please give it up for Little Red herself, CAT VALENTINE!" The crowd started to cheer.

"Oh no," Beck said.

I turned toward the stage just in time to see Cat walk up onto the stage with a very big smile on her face. She was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a yellow tank top, she looked beautiful. "Hi," she said. I smiled. "I'm going to be singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry." The music then started, and she began to sing. She sounded so great, and I got chills as the song began to get more and more epic. When the song ended the the whole place went ballistic.

I watcher her make her way off the stage, and up to a very good looking guy, who picked up Cat and spun her around. When he put her down she looked over and made eye contact with me, and she immediately smiled and waved. My eyes widened, and I quickly turned back toward the others. They were all looking at me with wide eyes. "Do you think she saw me," I asked jokingly.

"Hi, Robbie," I heard Cat say from behind me, very excitedly.

I lightly sighed and stood up, and turned toward Cat and said, "Hey, Cat." She immediately hugged me, and I lightly hugged back.

We broke apart. "I really missed you, Robbie. Why haven't you been in school," Cat asked with clear concern.

"I've just been, feeling kind of sick to my stomach these past few days," I said truthfully. "But I'm getting better." I smiled. Then Cat's boyfriend, Bruce, walked up to Cat and put his arm around her. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey, sweetie," Bruce said. "Hey guys," he said to the others, and they all gave a mix of polite hi's and hello's. Then he turned to me. "And you are?"

"He's Robbie," Cat said.

"Oh, Robbie, or course," Bruce said, and then he gave me a bro hug. "Cat talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you, man." My eyes widened at his clear politeness.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, man," I said with a small smile which Bruce and Cat returned.

Bruce looked back at their table, and then he turned to Cat and said,"Ooo, our Buffalo Nuggets arrived." Then he turned back toward us. "Okay, well I'll see you guys later." We all gave him warm goodbyes, mine a real, but I'm not too sure about the others.

"Bye, Robbie," Cat said as she began to walk back to her table, and I waved. I sat back down, but I was still looking at Cat and Bruce.

"Robbie, are you okay," Andre asked, but I was too busy looking at Cat and Bruce to answer. "Robbie!"

I turned back to my friends. "Yeah," I asked.

"Are you okay," Andre asked again.

"Yeah," I said, and then I looked back at Cat and Bruce. I couldn't see them, but I guessed my friends were all giving me confused looks.

"Are you sure," Tori asked with clear concern.

I turned back to my friends again and said, "She looks happy, right?"

There was moment of silence where they all looked at me like I was crazy, and then finally Tori broke it. "What," she asked, speaking for everyone.

"Cat," I began. "She looks happy, with Bruce, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, man," Beck said, not sure where I was going. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all. I'm going to leave her alone."

"WHAT," they all yelled quietly. All I could do was look at them and lightly laugh.

"Are you crazy," Jade said very, very, coldly.

"No," I said with finality. "She's happy with Bruce, and he's happy with her, and why would I want to ruin that for them," I said but they were still not fully understanding. "I don't want to ruin someone else's happiness in exchange for my own." Still nothing. "If you were going out with someone, would you want someone else to try and take them away from you?" That finally go through to them, and they all took that in for a moment. Then I turned back to look at Cat and Bruce who were smiling and laughing as they eat their Buffalo Nuggets which made me smile, and then I turned back to my friends just as our waitress came over to our table.

**That was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. I know when people write characters singing in stories they usually write the lyrics, but I write as though the narrator is telling the story to someone and they wouldn't actually sing the song while they're telling the story. Right? Anyway, I think the next chapter is going to be the last one, but if not I will let you know when I add the next chapter. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, chapter 7 the final chapter. Thank for for everyone that read and reviewed this story. I means so much to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious***

Cat and Bruce had been dating for two months at this point, and I was completely and perfectly fine with it. Everyday at school Cat would talk about Bruce and would always have a new story about their dates, and I would sit their and listen to her and smiled. At first Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade were a little skeptical about me being happy for Cat and Bruce, but after a while they saw that I meant it. Everything was okay in out little group of friends.

Even though I was still very much in love with her, I felt that as long as she was happy I should be too, and I was. And it was now about 8:30 at night and Friday. I was at my house sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, and then my cellphone began to vibrate. I pulled it out and took a look at it, and I saw that it was a text from Cat.

_Robbie, can u come over to my house? - Cat_

My eyes slightly widened because I was wondering what was going on, and then I responded.

_Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes - Robbie_

_Kay, thx - Cat_

I turned off the TV and stood up, and then I began to make my way over to the door. The drive to Cat's house was a little frantic because I didn't know what was going on and why she needed to come over. I didn't even turn the radio on because I was too preoccupied with my thinking. When I got to Cat's house I immediately got out of the car and walked up to the door, and I rang the door bell. A moment passed before the door was answered my Cat, who didn't have her same happy smile on her face, so I knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Cat?"

Cat quickly gave me a big hug, and I hugged her back and just held her. "Me and Bruce broke up," Cat said while her head was buried into my shoulder. I sighed and held her tighter.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay," I said, trying to calm her down. "Everything's fine."

Cat looked up at me and asked, "Can you just stay here with me for a while?"

"Yeah, sure anything I can do to help," I said with a very light smile my face. Cat broke the hug, and then she grabbed my hand and led me inside her house. We sat down on the couch, and I started to watch TV with her while she huddled up to me. After a few minutes I asked, "Why did you and Bruce break up?"

Cat looked up at me and said, "We just kind of realized that we weren't really right for each other."

"That's good," I said, and I immediately tried to recover. "I mean, it's good... that you guys found that out... Before you uh... You know what I mean" I lightly smiled which made Cat laugh lightly.

"I know what you mean," Cat said. "Thanks for doing this for me, Robbie."

"No, problem at all," I said with a light smile. "Anything for you."

Cat smiled at me, and then she lightly shivered and said, "It's getting pretty cold in here. Could you run up to my room and get the blanket from my bed?"

"Yeah of course," I said as I stood up, and I started to make my over to stairs.

"It's the first door on the right," Cat said very sweetly.

I made my way up the stairs and into Cat's bedroom. It was so pink, and it made smile because it fit Cat's personality perfectly. I made my way over to Cat's bed, but something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head toward the window, and there sitting on the window sill was a vase filled with water with one synthetic rose resting in it. I took the sight in for a short moment and then smiled, and then I grabbed the blanket off of the bed and made my way out of Cat's room.

**I hope you enjoyed my story. I had a lot of fun planning this because I had the idea of having the roses in there, and then after I titled it and wrote the first chapter I got another idea that didn't involve the "dozen roses" so it was kind of a challenge to find a way to keep the roses in the story while still being able to use both of my ideas. And I think it turned out better than I originally thought it would. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story.**

**It means so much to me. And now I bet you're wondering why I'm posting this here.**

**It's really just an update and especially to all of my loyal followers to this story.**

**Some of you asked for it and now it's finally going to be coming at you...**

**A sequel.**

**It will be out within the next 2-3 days, so be looking out for it.**

**It will be called "A GEEK'S KISS".**

**SUMMARY: It's been a month since Cat and Bruce broke up, and Cat has something that she wants to tell Robbie. What will it be?"**

**Thank you for your time. Please review and let me know what you think of the tittle, and summary, and what you think the plot of this story will be. Thanks once again.**


End file.
